Boo!
by monkster
Summary: The gang, fresh from their first semester of college, goes to an abondoned building for spring break.
1. What's the Plan?

**Chapter I: Whats's the plan**

A/N Okay this story is a continuation of **tori beck love**'s story Boo!

Tori's POV

The whole gang was at my house discussing what we were going to do for spring break. It's coming to the end of our freshman year. Jade,Cat, and André all go to NYU. While Robbie goes to Rutgers. Beck and I both go to UCLA. Trina if you care goes to UM.

"So Any ideas on what to do this week?" Robbie asked.

"No. Wait. Yes!" I had the perfect idea.

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"Okay you all know about that abandoned /haunted house a few miles away, right?" I asked them.

"Yeaaah?" Everyone said.

"So why don't we stay there for a week?" I suggested.

"I thought you were a chicken, Vega." Jade insulted me. We are friends now, but she is Jade.

"Well, I am not. So, anyone in?" I gladly asked.

"I'm in." Jade said instantly.

"I don't know. A lot of people have gone in there, but never came out." Robbie replied.

"I'm going." Beck offered.

"And jade's going so I guess I'll go too." André said.

"Me three. Hehe." Cat said.

"Come on Robbie." I begged.

"Yeah live a little Rob" Beck said.

"Fine." Robbie gave in.

"YAY!" I yelled.

**THE NEXT DAY **

**(status update) **Tori Vega- Going to a haunted house for a week! I need a mustache.

Mood= Mustache-y :{)

"And here we are." Beck said as we got out of his car. I walk in first.

"Hey Beck Turn a light on." I said.

"Wow. This place is creepy." Cat said.

"It really is." Robbie agreed.

"Oh don't be a bunch of wimps. This place is cool" Said Jade.

"So, what do we do first?" I asked.

"I know what I'm going to do." Beck said.

"What?" I asked him.

"This." He said, then gave me a small, but sweet, kiss. Yes, Beck and I have been dating for Two years if you weren't sure. Jade moved on, and that person would be André. Robbie finally manned up and asked Cat out they have recently started dating.

"Aw." I said.

"Shouldn't we set up?" Jade asked.

"Yes." I said. After we set up, we all sat on our blow up mattresses. There are three. Beck and I share one, André and Jade share, and Cat and Robbie share.


	2. MrBlue

Beck's POV

"Who wants to go check out the house?" André asked.

"I'll go." Jade said.

"YAY! Can I?" Cat yelled.

"Sure Lil' Red." André said.

"Oh goodie!"

"If you're going, then I'm going." Robbie said, a little like he didn't want to.

"I guess I'll go. How about you Tor?" I asked Tori.

"Let's go then." Tori said. We all walked to a door that leads into the other room, which I think is the kitchen. As we walked in I stepped in some brownish reddish goop. Guess I'll be rinsing mud off my shoes tonight.

"Wow look at this kitchen."

"I knew it was a kitchen." Said a proud Robbie.

"If only you knew how to be cool." Rex insulted Robbie.

"I'll put you in a bag." Robbie threatened.

"No." Rex said. Sometimes I wonder to myself, why would Robbie use Rex to insult him? I was walking around when I stepped in something.

"Hey guys?" Jade said.

"What?"

"Why would an abandoned building have electricity?"

"That's a good question maybe—"

"BODY!" yelled scared Tori. I ran over, and sure enough there was a dead body.

"I guess that goo I stepped in was blood." I guessed.

"What is going on?" Asked Robbie.

"I think someone was murdered." I suggested.

"Good guess. Now you are next." Said a mysterious voice.

"Does he mean we are dead?" Tori asked.

"Yes. If he does get us, I want to feel pain in the good way." Says Jade, as Tori ran up to me.

"We should leave." Cat said. We all nodded, and wet to the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"Having trouble?" The mysterious voice said knowingly. We all turned around to see seven guys "Get 'em." Then six guys attacked us, and tied us up.

"What do you want with us?" Cat asked.

"My name is Mr. Blue. Theirs are Mr. Red, Mr. Black, Mr. Brown, Mrs. Green, Mrs. Yellow, and Mr. Orange and you will refer to them as so. AS for your question, you've already seen the body. If we let you go, then you'll tell the police." Mr. Blue said.

"So you have to kill us, you can't threaten us?" I asked.

"Correct nice haired boy we don't want to take any chances" Said Mr. Blue. "We'll let you say your goodbyes for an hour, because we're nice."

"If you were nice, you would let us go." I yelled.

"We're not that nice. Be back in an hour. Don't go anywhere." He demanded, then him and his crew left.

"We have to get out of this." Robbie said.

"Thanks, Catherine Obvious." Tori snapped.

"Captain Obvious." Jade said under her breath.

"What?" asked Tori.

"Captain Obvious. Captain Obvious is the phrase. Thank you Captain Obvious. Jeez Tori I thought you would have learned from we got trapped in Beck's RV" Said Jade.

"You know Jade I really-" Tori started.

"And this is helping us get out of here how?" said Robbie.

"Whatever, let's think of a way out of here" Tori said.


	3. AN 1

Authours Note: Hey guys! Monkster here. Just wanted to say thanks for reading my first two chapters I plan on updating next week. Sorry if you were expecting another chapter. Just wanted to say that I plan on starting an additional story that will include any of you OCs and if you have a plot idea that you would like to submit as well that would be cool. I'm always up for a challenge. ~Monkster


	4. Thinking

Chapter 3: Thinking

**Tori's POV**

"Any ideas for getting out of here?" I asked.

"What if we strarve? What if we die? What if-" Cat started.

"What if we try to get out of here?" Jade said angrily.

"Jade do you have any scissors on you?" Beck asked.

"Yes. Always, but I can't get them." Started Jade, "Why?"

"Try to cut the duct tape." Beck answered.

"Can't you try to rip the duct tape?" Robbie asked.

"Not this much." Said Andre. After that we sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting for someone to have an idea.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Longer than an hour." Robbie answered.

"Maybe they forgot about us," Cat suggests, "If they did, do you think that we would starve or dehydrated to death, or get out of this?"

"We can't tell the future." Jade said coldly.

"Guys why would a rope be put there?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, but it might be handy in the future." I said.

"Your right." Beck started.

"I don't feel well" whimpered Robbie.

"Deep breaths Rob deep breaths" Beck said.

"Hey Dre?" Jade asked.

"Yea babe?" Andre replied.

"Do you think you can hop in your chair?" asked Jade.

"Um, maybe. Why?" asked Andre.

"Well my scissors are in my back pocket so if you can get back to back with me maybe you can grab them" Jade replied.

"K here goes nothing"

"Well cut" Jade said.

"I'm trying" André said while cutting her hand tape.

"Yes okay gimme" Jade said. Andre tried to give Jade the scissors but they decied they rather stick with the tape. Andre started pulling on the scissors which resulted in them flying across the room.

"Damnit Andre!" Jade yelled.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to throw them!" claimed Andre.

"Well you could have-" Jade started

"Hey guys what's that sound? " I asked.

**A/N sorry for the wait school just started this week. Any way i have a new story up entitled 10 things i hate about you By Jadelyn West i know i'm only in chapter 3 of this story but i suffer from racing thoughts and i started writing the other story while i was writing the last chapter. So thanks for the support :). **


	5. What's that sound?

Disclaimer: I only own the colorful people.

**A/N well lucky for you i did find my 4th chapter and while rereading it found a little inspiration so with out further ado i present chapter four.**

Tori's POV

"What sound?" Beck said.

"Shhhh listen"

"Sounds like something leaking drip drip drip" sang cat.

"Exactly" I said.

"Guys I still don't feel well" whined Robbie.

"Shhhh" I said

"That's not dripping that's spraying" said Jade.

"Actually I'm not feeling to hot either" said Andre.

"Well not feeling well how" I asked

"I feel kinda lightheaded and dizzy and my stomach hurts" said Robbie

"I have a killer headache" Said Andre.

"You took your insulin. Right?"

"Yeah, it's just my head"

"So like how I feel when I go to the dentist and they give me laughing gas. Oh, one time the dentist gave laughing gas to my brother but it didn't make him laugh he just screamed. Maybe they gave him screaming gas!" exclaimed Cat.

"Wait Gas "Jade said "do you guys see a hose or sprinkler system in here?"

"Um yeah over there above the stove" I said.

"Yea and some near the door" said Beck

"And you said you guys are dizzy, lightheaded, and you head and stomach hurt right?" Jade said.

''yes" replied Andre

"Those Bastards" sneered Jade.

"What!" We all cried.

"They're gassing us!" Jade said.


	6. Cat not Lion

Jade's POV

"Umm guys I think we have a problem Robbie's not moving" Tori said

"Robbie? Robbie!" Cat screeched, "Robbie wake up!"

"We need to get out of here now!" I said.

_"Go in and check if any of them are unconscious if so just drag them back here" said Mr. Blue_

"Guys I think someones coming" Tori whispered.

_" And if their all fine?" asked one of his goons._

_"then slap some of the boys around and I'll turn up the gas" replied ._

The kitchen door opened and Mr. Brown, Mr. Orange, and Mrs. Green walked in.

"Brown, go check on curly top" demanded Mrs. Green

"Don't you touch him" Cat screamed.

"Shut it lion!" said Mr. Orange

"It's Cat" Tori corrected.

"What's a Cat?" asked Mr. Orange

"Cat, her name is Cat" I spat.

"Like that matters she'll be dead soon anyway. So, Brown?" said Mrs. Green

"Jade I don't want to be dead"

"Shh"

"Mop-Tops out cold" said Mr. Brown

"Great bring him with—what are you doing?" said Mrs. Green

"What is who doing?" Beck asked.

"You! Highlights! Are you hand untied? Her hands are untied bring her with us guys" yelled Mrs. Green

"Hey get your hands off her" Andre shouted and he struggled to get out of his chair.

" Andre Andre! calm down everything will be fine" I said.

" Beck dans une quinzaine de minutes si vous ne m'entendez pas crier je veux que vous botter le soutien dans le fauteuil d'André et lui retourner sur le dos casser sa chaise lui dire d'aller dans mon sac et prenez la boîte noire, il saura ce que à faire" I said in fluid French.

"Jade être prudent" Beck responded with a somber look.

"I'll try" I said.

"What is she saying? What is she saying?" demanded Mrs. Green

" Nothing, I was just.. Uh" I started. Thanks for failing me now brain.

"saying goodbye to her brother" Tori finished as I tossed her a grateful look.

"well now that you've said your goodbyes lets go" said as he and Mr. Orange dragged me and Robbie out of the room.

"Jade JADE JADE" Andre screamed as the door slammed shut.

I think my heart just broke.


	7. Authors Note Sorry!

**Hey guys monkster here i just wanted to say sorry for the lack of updating. My laptop decided it hates me and keeps crashing. I'm going to put it in the shop and hopefully get it back soon. So, sit tight and ill update as soon as i can.**


	8. Do I know you?

**André POV**

"JADE JADE JADE" I screamed as the door closes and tears streamed down my face.

"Shh Shh everything will be fine Robbie will be fine Jade will be fine we'll all be alright. Cat please stop crying" Tori pleaded.

Okay okay no everything's not okay everything won't be okay they took my Jade. They took her from me. They could be beating her or torturing her or worse. What if i never see again I never said goodbye or told her I loved her. This is all Tori's fault!

"Oh shut up Tori" I yelled.

"dude!" beck yelled.

"No! It's her fault if she didn't want to have this stupid reunion we wouldn't be in this mess Cat wouldn't have lost Robbie and I wouldn't have lost Jade. And neither of you can understand be cause you still have each other so DON'T PRETEND YOU DO!" I screamed.

"You as-"

"Beck don't. He's right. It is all my fault. I insisted that we should get together for break. I made them all come here to california because I didn't want to fly to New York and I was the one who suggested we come here. It my fault it's all my fault" Tori cried.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Get off of me! Don't touch me!" I yelled trying to pull from Mr. Brown's grip. Mr. Orange currently has Robbie's body tossed over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"I said Let. Me. GO!" I yelled as I swung my leg back and kicked Mr. Brown in the face. when he let go I ran back toward the others. As I was running a started feeling dizzy and tired but I ignored it I had to go and save my friends and Tori but I didn't get very far Mr. Red caught me.

"Where do you think you going girlie?" Mr. Red sneered.

"You'll pay for that runt" Mr. Brown said as he grabbed me and tied my hands with a rope.

"Take him to the water room and wake him up. Bring him to Blue's room when your done," Mr. Brown ordered " Now let's go"

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Well look what we have here" Mr. Blue said smugly

"Here's the boy" Mrs. Green said as she shoved Robbie in a chair and started tying him.

"what's wrong with Brown's face?"

"well highlights here thought it be fun to use his head as a soccer ball" Mr. Red replied.

"I see. Tie her boys"

They hosted me up this chain contraption and put a hook through the ropes on my hands. Then they bound my feet and hooked them. They slowly lifted me up.

"what exactly are you trying to prove here?" I demanded

"oh that I'll cost you 6inches boys"

"6 inchesaahh"

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"no tori it's not your fault you don't know this was going to happen"

"yes is Beck I brought them all here!" tori shrieked.

"do you put the body here?"

"no" she sniffled

"Did you turn the gas on?"

"no"

"did you take jade?"

"no"

"then it's not your fault. André's just upset and doesn't know what to do. He's just worried about Jade and frustrated that he couldn't help her" I reasoned

"But-"

"shhh do you here that?"

"it sounds like screaming"

"Andre! Come here Jade told me If I heard screaming to bust your chair out and for you to get a box out of her bag " I explain as I started kicking his chair.

After kicking for what felt like hours the chair finally broke.

"which box there's like a hundred boxes here?"

"um I ? Open all of them" I said

"lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, a black thingy, baby scissors, big scissors, nail polish, our insulin, more eyeliner, cat's coloring book"

"the black box open the black box" I screamed

"okay okay"

"hurry André"

" Can't get it open! there's a code!"

"Did you say Jade's insulin?" Cat yelled

"yeah"

"She never took it. She was supposed to take after we got settled. She's going to go into diabetic shock!" Cat cried.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Be quiet!" Mr. Blue demanded

"What the hell?"I shouted in my defense I did not think that through"

"6 more inches for insubordination " he said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. My arms are so high above my head I think there going to pop out of their sockets. And at this point I feel so dizzy and tired that I could pass out.

"Let me try to reason with her" said a voice from . Wait I know that voice. came up to me and whispered "Jade you gotta chill out you only have about 2 more inches before he breaks your arms" he said.

"Blake?" I asked.

"hey baby sister"

And that's when everything went black.


	9. Authors note number 3

Authors note:Hey guys long time no see. It's been a LONG time. Well I'm making this update because I'm not sure when I'll update this story I'm not really sure I'm going to finish it. I want to finish it but this story is hard for me there's a lot I want to do and I don't know how to go about it.


End file.
